supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Supernanny Mysteries
Supernanny Mysteries is an animated YouTube series created by Nicole Birou-Jennings. It aired on YouTube on December 2nd 2013 through December 20th of that year, unlike the "Hyper Annoying Theory" series which was replaced by her own music chart in summer 2012. On November 29, 2013, it was announced that Nicole would create 15 sets in December 2013. (five per week, one on Monday, one on Tuesday, one on Wednesday, one on Thursday, and one on Friday.) She will still do LPs and her chart. On December 21, 2013 December 2, 2013 set Disappearing Painting (Who stole the painting?) (Culprit: ) Putrid Party (Who stinkbombed the party?) Game Card Grab (Who stole the GameStop cards?) (first special) Chess Cheat (Who used the earring to cheat?) Mall Mayhem (Who stole Elijah's presents?) Haunted Babysitter (Who is haunting Angelica Dumias?) (special) Boat Bandit (Who stole the interview with Claude Giroux tape?) Trash Stasher (Who is stashing the trash in the park?) Pranked Child (Who stole Lester Simpson's baseball?) Fishicle Follies (Who stole Sophie the Otter's Fishicle?) (special) Cryptic Crops (Who created the crop circle in the Deepak Farm?) Rotten Rumor (Who started the rumor about Orla Birou?) Pinched Dog (Who kidnapped Lucy and put a Reward poster about her?) Hole in the Wall (Who drilled a hole in the wall on the Birou-Jennings Family house?) (Culprit: ) Piggy Bank Panic! (Who smashed Katarina Remano's Piggy Bank?) December 3, 2013 set The MLB Foul (Who stole all the Washington Nationals equipment?) Midnight Scratcher (Who scratched Sam Remano's CD) Stereo Smashing Spook (Who smashed the stereo?) Soapy Switch (Who switched the chocolate bars?) Sandy Ski Hill (Who is the sand dumper?) Missing Movie (Who stole all the movie reels?) Art Attack (Who stole Samantha Kyra's sculpture?) Snake Escape (Who is behind Kingda's disappearance and the diamond robbery?) Bicycle Bandit (Who stole the bikes?) Hillsgrave Werewolf (Who robbed the campstore and pretended to be the Hillsgrave Werewolf?) The Biggest Hotdog Heist (Who ate all the hot dogs at the fair?) Set 3 Cafeteria Crisis (Who changed the temperatures and ovens?) Ludicrous Lie (Who made the lie that Anna Kirochu is a toddler?) Meatloaf Mishap (Who poisoned the Sanderman Family's meatloaf recipe?) Halloween Heist (Who stole Catherine Cap's costume?) Dastardly Defamer (Who framed Orla Birou?) Bullied Bully (Who egged Dennis Cap's bike?) (special) Cracked Sled (Who cracked Jurgen Gloop's sled?) Stopped Presses (Who stole the newspaper's memory card?) Graffiti Goon (Who is vandalizing around town?) Messed Up Magic Show (Who glued Catherine the Spellcaster's cards?) Cheerleader Cheat (Who is scaring the cheerleader team?) (special) Absent Answer Key (Who stole the test answer key?) Mad Money (Who counterfeited the carnival money?) Campsite Crime Spree (Who is sabotaging Palmer Woods Camp?) Set 4 Shadowy Figure (Who was the shadowy figure that crossed the nearby playground?) Dollhouse Dilemma (Who threw Andi Finster's dollhouse out of her room?) Bad Face Day (Who vandalized Kayla Birou's face?) Circus Disaster (Who ruined the local circus?) Juice Box Jitters (Who drank all of Blake Fliany's HI-C juice boxes?) PETA Girl's Room Gets Trashed (Who trashed Bridget Spotlow-Garbiel's room?) (culprit: Frank Spotlow-Garbiel) Furby Frenzy (Who took away Hannah Teavee's Furby?) Jam Scam (Who covered Rico Iconic-Todaro's face in jam?) Bubble Blues (Who filled the bathroom with bubbles?) Green Crime Scene (Who messed up the garden?) Ghastly Ghost Walk (Who wrecked the ghost walk?) Gaming Gaffe (Who stole the hard drives and hacked the system?) Swimming Pool Stakeout (Who dumped the food coloring in the pool?) (special) Suspicious Set (Who stole Kenneth Brangah's shooting script?) Garage Sabotage (Who blew out the amp?) Comic Con-Con (Who locked Jim Davis?) Toilet Paper Prank (Who toilet papered the Cap family's mansion?) Odd Job Shadow (Who stole Alison Horne's book report?) (special) Copycat Crime (Who is stealing the bikes (again) and making the detectives think the culprit is up to the old tricks again?) Birthday Party Treachery (Who sent the fake text?) Earring Exit (Who stole Catherine the Spellcaster's earrings?) Set 5 Triplet Trap (Who trapped the Rescelt triplets in a dog cage?) Cardboard Hoax (Who fooled Nicole Birou-Jennings with a giant cardboard cut-out of Godzilla?) Back to School Sneak (Who is stealing stuff at school?) The Spiked Brownies Caper (Who Spiked Katie's chocolate brownies with marijuana?) Haunted Haunted House (Who is haunting East Lake Manor?) Mars Malfunction (Who is sabotaging the space mission?) Ice Village Vandal (Who stole the circuit board?) Cast Off Costume (Who wrecked the Kristoff (from Frozen) costume?) Slime Tank Sabotage (Who sabotaged the slime tank?) Lost Lobster (Who stole Bale the lobster?) Movie Set Mischief (Who is trying to hurt Miley Cyrus?) Hijacked Hat (Who stole Mel Gibson's hat?) Screaming Screening (Who stole the necklace?) Helicopter Hyjinks (Who cancelled the helicopter flight?) Set 6 Cartoon Confusion (Who erased the cartoons drawn on David Sevick's notebook?) No X-Cuse (Who repeatedly marked Xs on the questions the students got right on their tests and check marks on the incorrect answers?) Bust Buy (Who closed down Best Buy for an unknown reason?) Small Figure, Deadly Disguise (Who controlled and disguised as a giant robotic animal named RoboCoon and was trying to sabotage the city of Orlando?) Oh, Snap! (Who snapped Sophie the Otter's tail with a mousetrap?) Are You Seeing Red? (Who made the Kisho-Green Family's skin red?) Bieber Fever (Who continuously interrupted Justin Bieber's concert performance?) Game Over! (Who hacked James Rolfe's NES games?) It's Not Always Sunny in Philadelphia (Who made it rain for a whole week over the city of Philadelphia?) Rehearsal Refusal (Who cancelled the rehearsal for the school play of "Thumbelina"?) Speak Up! (Who blew up the loudspeakers for the disco party?) Don't Bee Naughty (Who poked a beehive with a stick and commanded the bees to sting D.W. Brown?) Frightening Lightning (Who controlled the thunderstorm cloud so that the lightning strikes the Belushi Family mansion?) Set 7 Roller Coaster Ride Ransom (Who sabotaged the California Screamin' ride at Disney California Adventure?) Cake Mistake (Who placed the cherry bombs on the cake?) Category:YouTube Shows Category:Internet shows Category:Internet Cartoons